


Use the Fork, Luke

by bookfreak1317



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Other, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookfreak1317/pseuds/bookfreak1317
Summary: Have you ever wondered where parents got the saying "Use the fork, Luke" from? Here is it's origin story.





	Use the Fork, Luke

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Wars doesn't belong to me.
> 
> I wrote and published this story on Fanfiction.net almost 8 years ago. It's very silly and very short, but I giggle whenever I see this story. So I decided to update it and finally publish it on here. Yay! I hope y'all enjoy this story.
> 
> Please feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments below. :)

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away....

The Jedi Luke Skywalker was locked in a deadly battle with the Sith Lord, Darth Vader.

As Luke fought valiantly against Darth Vader, the ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi watched on.

Luke was losing terribly to Vader, and that wasn't good. If Luke didn't defeat Vader, all hope would be lost. So Obi-Wan decided to give Luke some Jedi wisdom.

"Use the fork, Luke!"

Whoops! Obi-Wan didn't mean to say fork, he meant to say force. His tongue just slipped.

But Luke didn't know that, so Luke threw his lightsaber to the ground and pulled out a fork. Where he got it from, no one knew. But for some unknown reason, Luke had one on his person.

As quick as Luke pulled the fork out, he stabbed Darth Vader with it and defeated him. How a fork was able to overpower the dark side has stumped scholars to this day.

So ever since then, parents would say "Use the fork, Luke" to their Star Wars-loving children, in hopes of convincing them to eat with a fork instead of their hands.

What parents don't know though, is that Luke Skywalker actually used a fork to defeat Darth Vader.

**UPDATED 3/18/2018**


End file.
